dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Charles Dickles (New Earth)
, Colonel Dickles (distant relative), Rafe Dickles (distant relative, deceased), Vara Dickles (distant relative) | Universe = Earth-Two; New Earth | BaseOfOperations = The Planet Myrg (Moig); formerly Brooklyn, New York City | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Taxi driver | Education = | PlaceOfBirth = Brooklyn, New York City | Creators = Bill Finger; Martin Nodell | OriginalPublisher = All-American Publications | First = All-American Comics #27 | Quotation = No Superguys...No Adventures...Nothin' T'Remind Me of... Her | Speaker = Doiby Dickles | QuoteSource = Young Justice Vol 1 16 | HistoryText = Charles "Doiby" Dickles is a former cab driver from Brooklyn who acted as the original Green Lantern (Alan Scott)'s sidekick in the 1940s. Doiby nickname is actually "Derby" a hat he always wear. He was a cab driver from Brooklyn; New York. Doiby was also a skilled street fighter and driver. He spoke often of his love for the Brooklyn Dodgers and his beloved taxi cab "Goitrude". The duo later meet the undead monster Solomon Grundy, created by the chemicals of Slaughter Swamp. It does not go well as monster goes on a murderous rampage and must be destroyed. He seemingly meets his end under the wheels of a train. But due to his undead nature this is shown to be false. Years later, Doiby helped a beautiful alien, Princess Ramia of the plant Myrg, in avoiding marriage to Prince Peril. Doiby initially believed that the Princess would make an ideal wife for his buddy Alan, however the gentle Princess was in love with Doiby. Doiby worked with both Green Lanterns; Alan Scott, and Hal Jordan, defeat the evil Prince. Princess Ramia revealed her love for Doiby and the pair married and ruled the planet together. Doiby returns to Earth to help the Green Lanterns against Sinestro, who stole his taxi cab "Goitrude". He left his taxi in Hal Jordan's garage when he left the planet. They defeated Sinestro, but sadly Goitrude is destroyed. Doiby had traveled to Earth with a "dimension-change" but this device is lost in the battle. Goitrude was later repaired. Many years later, Alan would visit his friend on Myrg and find that the former cab driver had a profound impact on the planet's culture. The people of Myrg had adopted Brooklyn accents and transformed their city into a combination of alien architecture and old New York City, complete with a recreation of . Old Justice Doiby later joined Old Justice, working to shut down teams of heroes, especially Young Justice, that the group deemed too young and inexperienced. However, the teens proved themselves as heroes so Old Justice let them go. Doiby visited the Old Justice's former headquarters, but was shocked to find the Young Justice operating from there. He persuaded the teens to give him a lift back to the planet Myrg. When they arrived on Myrg they find out it had been conquered by Prince Marieb of the Gren. The prince had kicked Doiby off the planet and forced Princess Ramia to marry him. Young Justice was able to defeat the Marieb just in time for a new danger to arrive. The Slag Later an alien race arrive known as the Slag, who are obsessed with the Earth game of baseball. They would play the game for the sake of a planet, conquering it if they lost. This is due to them conquering the Gren's home planet, and believed they had the rights to the planet Myrg as well. The Slag challenged Doiby and Young Justice to a game of baseball for the sake of their planet and Earth. If the heroes lost, that would tell the aliens they were weak and they would conquer that planet next. The game came down to the final inning with the heroes down by one, Wonder Girl on second, two outs and Doiby up to bat with two strikes. The last pitch of the game was thrown and Doiby sent the ball out of the park with a little help from Impulse, winning the game. | Powers = | Abilities = * * : Doiby was a cabby. * : Doiby Dickles is an expert in flying any interstellar ship; developing skills in fighter piloting, aerial navigation and traveling. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Green Sky-Rocket: A firecracker, with green sparks, which Doiby often used to summon Green Lantern. | Transportation = * Goitrude: is a taxi cab that was converted in a spaceship capable interstellar travel. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Old Justice members Category:Green Lantern Supporting Cast